Sports videography requires sophisticated camera operations. Since showing a right target subject in a desired angle is a key to successful sports videography, a typical sports videography system requires multiple cameras, and an individual camera operator for each camera shoots scenes of a sports game following a target subject. Typical multiple cameras used in a multi-camera system aim at and follow a moving target from their fixed locations. Some camera systems provide a sweeping view of a target at a moment of interest using the inputs from multiple cameras as if a single camera is rotating around the target and display a still image of the target in time.
Due to the physical constraints of a camera that is mounted on a static base, various limitations exist. For example, a single camera provides only a single viewpoint that has a specific field of view. Even multiple cameras may still miss an event or moment that may occur during a game play.
For fast track sports games such as auto racing, speed ice skating, field track, a stationary mounted camera poses challenges to follow a target subject in real-time during a live game. A flying camera mounted on a wire or a drone equipped with a camera can provide more interesting camera views and angles. For example, the flying camera can follow a fast-moving subject and show the subject in a consistent angle and distance highlighting exciting elements of the sports game such as an expression, motion, and action of a player, or a scene when the player passes another player during a game. A capability of following a target subject and providing scenes of interesting moments significantly increases a commercial value of a sports videography system, particularly in a sports game.
A flying camera has its own limitations. First, the flying camera poses a potential hazard and danger to players and spectators. Second, a shooting duration and a range of the flying camera are limited. For example, a wire for a flying camera cannot go beyond a straight section of a track and can cover only a portion of the entire track. Third and the most importantly, a flying camera provides a single viewpoint at a given camera speed and angle. The flying camera has to fly to a precisely right location at a right speed in order to capture a desired scene or action of a target subject. In addition, there is only one chance to fly the flying camera and shoot a scene. If the camera operator misses the chance, the obtained video stream may not include a desired scene or action of a target subject. The camera speed and angle of the flying camera is difficult to control, and is impossible to change after the camera shooting is completed. Furthermore, scenes that are more interesting may happen at an unintended location where the flying camera may not aim and cannot reach. For example, in an auto racing, cameras may be chasing the front lead and famous cars, but an accident can happen in an unexpected location of the racing track at an unexpected time. If there is no camera shooting at the unexpected location at the particular time during the auto racing, the scenes of the accident may not be properly obtained. Even scenes of the accident may be captured by some of the cameras, the camera angle of those cameras may not be ideal to capture the detailed actions of the accident.